Deux mois
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: U.A. Severus Rogue et Sirius Black sont coincés au square Grimmaurd durant les vacances suivant la quatrième année d'Harry.


Note: Cette histoire se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif étant donné que l'histoire est reprise à partir de l'été suivant la quatrième année d'Harry et donc le retour de Voldemort. La différence avec les livres est qu'ici, le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas cru à la fidélité de Severus Rogue lorsqu'il est revenu vers lui, l'ancien espion est donc forcé de rester au square Grimmaurd en attendant que les choses se tassent.

L'histoire contiendra des éléments du tome 7 (des allusions au minimum) il y a donc un risque de spoiler.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter est la propriétée de J.K. Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant dessus, juste du plaisir que j'espère partager avec ceux qui liront mes textes.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

-----------

À l'instant où l'aiguille des minutes allait atteindre le chiffre douze et que le petit vivet doré s'apprêtait à sortir pour apprendre à toutes les personnes présentes dans la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black qu'il était dix huit heures, la pendule s'arrêta. Ce qui, de toute façon, ne dérangea que peu de monde étant donné qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes présentes dans la maison et que ces deux personnes avaient les yeux rivés sur ladite pendule.

Sirius Black bailla bruyamment.

"Navré de te demander cela alors que tu es visiblement incroyablement surchargé —comme toujours n'est-ce pas ?— mais est-ce que le simple fait de mettre ta main devant ta bouche est trop difficile pour toi ?

-Pourrait tu m'expliquer ce que signifient tes sous-entendus ? Tu m'excuseras, je suis "bien trop surchargé" pour avoir le temps de réfléchir.

-Bien si tu veux quelque chose de direct et simple que ton cerveau puisse assimiler: Black, tu es inutile."

Sirius quitta la pendule des yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son interlocuteur avant de sourire de toutes ses dents jaunies par les années de prison.

"Tu sais quoi Rogue ? Toi aussi."

Silence. Sirius se demanda si son voisin allait répliquer, lui lancer un sortilège Impardonnable ou tout simplement lui sauter dessus afin de lui faire le plus de mal possible pour ce commentaire rappelant la perte récente de son statut d'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Rogue grogna avant de tourner son visage plus blafard que jamais vers la tasse de café ébréchée et de fixer ses yeux noirs dans le liquide tout aussi sombre.

"Merci de me rappeler de si bons souvenirs, Black..."

La voix du Maître des Potions sembla sur le coup plus grinçante qu'une porte rouillé. Le visage de Remus apparut un instant à l'esprit de Sirius, avec l'air de lui dire "Tu as encore fait une gaffe, Patmol !". Il chassa l'image d'un brusque geste de la main, s'attirant un regard intrigué et méprisant de son voisin. Sans trop s'en soucier, il retourna à ses pensées décousues afin d'oublier le triste silence du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Ils ne savaient combien de minutes plus tard —la pendule s'étant arrêtée— Kreattur vint passer un coup de chiffon et grommeler ses habituelles injures envers les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui passaient ici ces derniers temps. Traversant la cuisine, l'elfe laissa échapper un "Sang impur, traître à son sang" derrière leur dos eux avant de se diriger vers un évier poussiéreux, de le frotter rapidement avec son bout de tissu sale —"Geste franchement inutile" jugea Sirius— et d'aller fouiller dans un placard. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand son maître lui fit savoir qu'il avait intérêt à ranger toute la cuisine "et-plus-vite-que-ça" sans oublier de mettre dans un évier _propre_ leurs tasses.

Celle de Rogue était encore à moitié pleine mais il ne comptait pas du tout se préoccuper de son avis. Lui même n'avait pas bu une seule gorgée, mais boire à côté de Severus Rogue alors qu'on s'appelait Sirius Black n'était pas conseillé si on ne voulait pas risquer de mourir empoisonné.

"Le café est froid maintenant de toute façon" ajouta-t-il mentalement tandis que l'elfe se hissait sur ses petites pattes pour pouvoir prendre les tasses sur la table trop haute.

N'ayant rien à faire -parce que parler avec Rogue n'était décidément pas une option envisageable- il regarda Kreattur laver les tasses.

L'elfe aspergea l'argenterie en actionnant le robinet d'un coup sec, passa un rapide coup de torchon à l'intérieur avant de s'appliquer minutieusement à faire briller l'anse en forme de serpent et l'armoirie des Black. Il leur jeta un coup d'oeil discret et mauvais, Sirius fit semblant de regarder ailleurs, Kreattur cracha alors dans les deux tasses avant de les ranger dans un placard et de s'en aller clopin-clopant.

"Rectification, pensa Sirius en fixant la porte que Kreattur venait de passer, je ne boirai plus jamais dans ces tasses, que Rogue soit présent ou pas."

oOOo

La goutte qui pendait au nez du robinet s'était détachée lentement, avant de tomber et de s'écraser dans l'évier, rejointe quelques instants plus tard par une autre goutte. Sirius tourna son regard vers le bois noueux de la table, en tendant l'oreille il entendait le bruissement des pages du livre que Rogue lisait. L'animagus agita ses jambes, tapota la table en chêne de chacun de ses doigts, s'arrêta un instant puis recommença.

"Black, arrête.

-Arrête quoi ?

-Ce que tu fais.

-Ah."

Claquement de doigts au rythme de la marche funèbre.

"Et, qu'est-ce que je fais au juste ?, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire provocateur.

-Du bruit, Black ! Voilà ce que tu fais, en plus de te montrer dans toute ta stupidité et ton immaturité !

-Mais je t'en prie, si tu cherches du calme va donc dans le salon rejoindre ce cher Kreattur. Vous vous entendrez sûrement très bien d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas, _Servilus_ ?"

La chaise de Rogue rejoint le sol avec fracas. Celui-ci s'était levé brusquement et regarda Sirius de toute sa hauteur. L'animagus avait arrêté tout mouvement et les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait à présent entendre étaient celui du feu dans la cheminée et des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient encore dans l'évier.

"Evidemment Black, rabaisser les autres pour te sentir supérieur a toujours été une de tes activités favorites. Sur ce je te laisse te morfondre dans ta solitude que tu sembles si bien apprécier"

Rogue ferma son livre avec force avant de s'écarter, poussant du pied sa chaise toujours au sol. Sirius se leva à son tour, ses mains fermement agrippées au bord de la table, comme pour empêcher ses poings d'aller rejoindre le visage de son interlocuteur.

"Rabaisser les autres pour se sentir supérieur ? Mais quelle belle description tu fais de toi !" cracha-t-il finalement en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, noirs et vides, de Rogue.

Les deux sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes au même instant et deux sorts fusèrent des bouts de bois avant de ricocher violement l'un contre l'autre. Le premier brûla la table et y laissa une grande trace noire, le deuxième se heurta à l'une des casseroles accrochées au mur qui se détacha alors et tomba dans un grand bruit sur le sol de pierre. Alors qu'ils agitaient leurs armes pour une seconde attaque magique, un bruit provenant de la cheminée arrêta leur mouvement. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers l'âtre.

"Remus !", s'exclama Sirius tandis que Rogue se contentait d'un froid et distant "Lupin" tout en gardant sa baguette levée.

"On dirait bien que je vous dérange...", répondit celui-ci d'un air désapprobateur. Son visage qu'on distinguait à travers les flammes se tourna tour à tour vers les deux autres adultes, son regard s'arrêta rapidement sur la table brûlée, la chaise et la casserole sur le sol.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de ramener son regard sur son adversaire toujours dans la même posture raide, enserrant sa baguette de ses doigts pâles semblables aux membres d'une araignée, comme s'il s'attendait à une autre attaque. Ses joues semblaient un peu plus colorées que d'ordinaire, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées. Finalement, tous deux abaissèrent définitivement leurs baguettes, dépités, et se retournèrent vers leur visiteur.

"Des nouvelles ?, questionna Sirius en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

-Il y aura bientôt une réunion de l'Ordre, dans deux ou trois jours. Dumbledore devrait confirmer. Il faudrait donc que vous arrangiez un peu la maison, Molly passera demain pour vous aider... Quelque chose de votre côté ?"

Sirius grimaça et haussa les épaules, Remus se tourna vers le Maître des potions.

"La potion Tue-loup sera bientôt prête", marmonna celui-ci, le regard fixé sur la pendule arrêtée.

Le visage de Remus acquiesça. Le silence revint, chacun d'entre eux essayant de faire abstraction de la gêne présente. Remus soupira et quelques cendres s'envolèrent pour tomber sur la pierre froide de la cuisine.

"Je dois partir maintenant. N'oubliez pas que Dumbledore tient à ce qu'il n'y ai aucune dispute jusqu'à ce que la situation change pour vous deux."

Le loup-garou ne reçut aucune réponse.

Sirius qui avait détourné son regard des flammes lors de l'évocation de la potion Tue-loup hésita à se retourner vers la cheminée. Et, quand il se décida, plus aucune trace du visage de son ami ne restait dans les flammes. Le bois noirci par le feu craquait et la cendre s'étalait autour, sur les pierres noires du sol. Sirius prit une bûche dans un cageot à droite de la cheminée et la jeta nonchalamment dans l'âtre.

"Bien", dit-il sans conviction.

Rogue était toujours debout et sa baguette pendait encore au bout de sa main. Sirius déglutit, gêné, et ne sachant pas quoi ajouter se dirigea vers la pendule afin d'essayer quelques sorts pour la réparer. Quand il alla se rasseoir, la casserole et la chaise de Rogue avaient regagné leurs places respectives.

"Bien, bien.", répéta-t-il à nouveau après s'être assis, incertain. Il se balança sur sa chaise pendant quelques instants avant de finalement reprendre la parole: "Je me demande si Molly viendra seule ou accompagnée".

Rogue leva les yeux de son livre, interrogateur.

"Je disais, reprit Sirius un peu plus fort, que je me demandais si Molly viendra seule ou accompagnée.

-Peut-être accompagnée de Miss Weasley, répondit le Maitre des potions avec désintérêt avant de replonger son regard dans son ouvrage.

-Oui, commença Sirius avant de se redresser sur son siège, un sourire aux lèvres, Je parie pour Fred et George !"

L'autre soupira et ferma son livre avant de le poser sur la table. Sirius en profita pour jeter un oeil à la couverture._ Potions de grands pouvoirs._ "Comme c'est étonnant." constata-t-il, avec un sourire un peu amer.

"Black, pourrais-je connaître l'intérêt de parier sur le ou les Weasley qui viendront faire le ménage demain ?

-Je m'ennuie, répondit-il en tournant son regard à nouveau vers le professeur de potions.

-Je n'en doutais pas. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des paris stupides.

-Tu mises quoi ?", coupa l'animagus en sentant venir les sarcasmes et regrettant une fois de plus l'absence de Remus. Lui au moins aurait été intéressé par la perspective d'un pari, ou aurait fait semblant au moins...

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et recommença à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, Rogue semblait partagé entre l'envie de jeter un sort et celle de l'ignorer et de reprendre sa lecture. Finalement, Sirius se lassa et les pieds de sa chaise rejoignirent tous le sol.

oOOo

Si, lorsqu'on entrait au 12 Square Grimmaurd, on ne percevait d'abord qu'un silence étouffant, on finissait vite par entendre une multitude de bruits effacés. Par exemple les ronflements discrets des personnages des tableaux, les jurons lointains de Kreattur accompagné de son pas traînant, le craquement continu qui semblait provenir des murs, du plancher et du plafond à la fois et qui donnait l'impression que la maison allait s'effondrer. L'air semblait tant rempli de chuchotements, de messes basses et de secrets qu'il en devenait étouffant. Sirius se demanda combien de temps il mettrait pour devenir totalement fou en restant ici. "Au moins je ne serais pas complètement seul" songea-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son voisin qui s'était finalement replongé dans son livre après plusieurs minutes à se tourner les pouces —façon de parler évidemment, Sirius n'imaginait _vraiment_ pas Severus Rogue se tournant les pouces— dans son coin. "Agréable compagnie" ajouta l'animagus, ce devait être au moins la troisième fois qu'il se le répétait et il commençait à en avoir assez de radoter. Un piaffement venant des hauteurs attira alors son attention.

"Buck. Nourriture. Prétexte pour fui... —replis stratégique, nuance— Monter au grenier." C'était un plan simple et cela lui permettrait de s'occuper quelques minutes.

Sirius commença à se lever, regarda Rogue qui venait de tourner une page, retira sa main du dossier de sa chaise, jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Rogue qui semblait plongé dans sa lecture, se retourna.

"Je vais nourrir Buck", se sentit obligé d'expliquer l'animagus. L'impression que les yeux de Rogue suivaient chacun de ses mouvements depuis qu'il avait commencé à bouger ne le quittait pas. Il n'était pas paranoïaque, non, pas encore quand même.

Aucune réponse.

Si ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers le maître des potions. Celui-ci lui rendit un regard ennuyé.

"Black, tu l'as fait il doit y avoir une heure à peine. Je commencerais presque à m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale."

Enfoiré était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit et il envoyait sa conscience qui lui disait que Rogue n'était pas le responsable dire bonjour aux gardiens d'Azkaban.

Lorsqu'un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres fines de l'autre sorcier, Sirius attrapa machinalement sa baguette magique cachée dans sa poche. Finalement la solitude semblait offrir soudain beaucoup d'avantages. Il suffisait de le faire vite et bien proprement.

"Ta pendule avance à reculons", expliqua l'homme.

Sirius mis quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et comprendre de quoi Rogue lui parlait. Finalement il fit un demi-tour sur lui même et put observer qu'effectivement, l'aiguille des minutes reculait.

"Merde."

Et il s'affala sur le dossier de son siège en grognant. La journée ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant.

"Black, tu es inutile." En fait si.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répliquer.

"Toi aussi Rogue, toi aussi..."


End file.
